


Skinny-dipping

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Implied Relationships, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dangers of skinny dipping.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny-dipping

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt: Remus & Molly in the pond at the Burrow; barefoot Remus; Naked Molly and a pool skimmer.

"Remus! Help me! Get out here, NOW!" Molly screamed, leaping from the water to sit on the bank of the pond.

It was a hot day, and the Burrow had been empty but for Remus and herself. Feeling a giddiness she'd not felt in years, she'd dared Remus to join her, skinny-dipping in the pond.

She'd shed her clothes, and run straight into the cool water. Laughing and splashing, she'd turned back toward the house, yelling for Remus to come out and join her. Diving under the water, she surfaced in another part of the pond and came up in a sticky, black residue. The inky blackness slid across the top of the pond, clinging to every unsubmerged piece of skin.

Molly dove underwater, feeling the residue slide off her skin to stay on the surface of the water. Molly quickly swam toward the shore, dashing out as quickly as she could, and screaming for Remus to come help her.

Remus ran out of the house, his wand drawn, in his bare feet. His footing unsteady, he ran toward Molly at the edge of the pond. His first reaction was to laugh at the sight of Molly, naked and yelling for him.

Reigning in his laughter, Remus sat beside Molly on the shore, wrapping an arm around her. "Molly, dear. What has you making such a ruckus? Surely it can't be that harmless Slicolew? It was just being friendly."

Molly shuddered, leaning into Remus. "It was touching me. It felt all cold, and slimy. Remus! Do something!"

Remus stood, walking to the water's edge. Rolling up one sleeve, he let his fingers dance across the surface of the water, attracting the Slicolew. The blackness approached cautiously, curling around his fingers, and crawling up his wrist. The blackness began to pulsate with colors as it hummed its satisfaction.

Molly approached Remus, keeping his body between her and the creature on the surface of the pond. "Remus, please…can you just ask it to leave? Those things make me nervous. They're bad luck."

Remus laughed, turning his hand to watch the colors shimmer. "Molly, you know that's just superstition. The Slicolew will keep your pond clean and scare away predatory creatures. They're just friendly creatures. Like an over-affectionate puppy."

"I don't want it in my pond." Molly shuddered, "Please, can you just convince it to go away?"

"Alright Molly, your wish is my command." Remus smiled. Standing, he shook the creature off his hand, back into the pond. Conjuring a small tank, he filled it with pond water, trying to entice the creature into the cage. The Slicolew slid around, doing everything it could to avoid capture.

Remus huffed in annoyance at his inability to capture the creature. "I know just the thing" he mumbled to himself, poking around the shore to look for an appropriate branch to transfigure. With a wave of his wand, he had a pool skimmer, and very shortly he was scooping the creature off the surface and into its cage.

"Alright now, Molly?" He asked, grinning at the naked red-headed matron, staring at the tank and the creature inside.

"Yes. Everything is perfect now, Remus." Molly stood on her toes, reaching up to pull Remus's face down to her own. "Thank you very much, my protector." Molly kissed Remus soundly, standing in the warm sun, and finally relaxing.

Remus slid his arms around the energetic red-head in front of him, pulling her close. Pulling back from the kiss, he murmured, "You're very welcome.", before pressing his mouth to hers once more.

The pair broke apart as the snap of a twig announced someone's approach. Arthur strode across the lawn, smiling at the pair. "Going for a dip?" he asked, loosening his collar and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Hello Molly, dear." Arthur smiled, stepping forward to the still entwined pair, placing a kiss on his wife's already kiss swollen lips. Leaning back, he changed his angle of approach, leaning forward to kiss Remus with just as much fervor. "Hello to you, too Remus."

"So, time for a swim, yes?" Arthur grinned. "Last one in has to be on bottom tonight!" he yelled, splashing into the water, closely followed by his wife, and their dear friend.


End file.
